


More Than A Servant

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Servant, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a servant of a vampire for so long, you thought things would change especially since he has kept you around. You figured you deserved more then being tossed out like a piece of meat. Ivan can agree and his only solution is to ravish you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiame Laufey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kiame+Laufey).



> Disclaimer: Characters of Hetalia do not belong to me!
> 
> Author's Note: Okay, so this story was requested by Kiame Laufey and once again, thank you for requesting me to write this for you. I had fun with this one. I hope you enjoy your story as well as the other amazing readers!!!!

"You'd think after being a vampire for more than five hundred years you'd get over this stuff by now," Britain said as his brow twitched with annoyance. Not even five minutes into the meeting and already America was running his mouth nonstop.

"I'm just saying," the country continued, "Aren't we just amazing? I mean, yeah, it sucks we can't go into the sunlight, but look how strong we are, look how powerful we can be." He switched his attention for a moment to the servant in his lap, a pretty blonde, blue-eyed girl, whose chin he titled up, "And just look at how we can control humans."

Italy raised his hand before asking in deep concern, "So you're saying humans are more food than they are friend?" True, humans were a source of food supply, but never once did the Italian see them as cattle and nothing more. He rather liked them; they were always full of life and super fun to play with!

Alfred shook his head, "Well, no, but I'm just saying! We technically are the dominant race!"

"Vwhether or not we are," Germany pitched in as he sat in his seat with folded arms, "The question still remains: do vwe coexist with them or not?"

"I say we should," France answered, scratching the chin of his servant, "Wee, we treat them like pets, but I can see myself getting along with them."

"You might get along with them," Japan spoke, but the vampire next to him, known as China, finished his sentence, "but what about the rest of us? Some of us might not feel the same way."

Before the noise could get out of control and each country was at each other's throats, Britain stepped in, "Alright everybody. Seems this topic is still up for discussion. Why don't we go around the table and say what we feel. Ivan, why don't you start first? You haven't said a word all night."

The others turned their attention to mother Russia, his head resting on his knuckles as he sat quietly. To be honest, he really wasn't interested in this topic anymore. The others had been arguing about it for weeks and no matter how many times he was asked, his answer would always stay the same.

You returned with the pitcher of blood he requested, quietly standing next to him as you poured the glass delicately; eyes after eyes turned their attention towards you, the colorful orbs a bit uncomfortable; it felt like a hungry wolf pack waiting and watching its prey.

He raised his hand to stop you and reached out to take the glass as you handed it to the servant standing behind Britain. You returned to your spot quietly, standing next to the scariest vampire in the room or so his reputation had stated.

He took a few sips, running his tongue over his lower lip to wipe off the extra before he cleared his throat and spoke, "Humans are fun to play with, da? They are our life support, walking bags of blood, cattle even, but a coexists with them would be beneficial to us." Ivan moved his purple eyes over the crowd, making sure his point was made clear as it was the other times.

These meetings were honestly starting to bore him. This was the only topic ever presented, but mainly because none of them could come to an agreement. Along with the fact that once Alfred carried on, there really was no shutting him up. Then Arthur would step in and try to control everything, followed by Francis calling him names, which trigged Ludwig to shout at them for acting like children, making Kiku step in and try to calm him down...

Frankly, these meetings went nowhere. He'd rather spend these three hours on his cold home soil, then be here and listen to them bicker. But in this situation, it wasn't all bad. He had his favorite servant by his side and he'd rather use you in productive way than have you standing.

"{Name}" he called, turning his gaze up to you with a smile. "Yes Master?" you answered instantly. The Russian scooted out his chair a bit and padded his lap, a signal to you what he wanted. Without a moment of pause you squeezed in his lap and sat still, his arms automatically wrapping around you, and his chin resting on top your head, a smile on his face to hide his true feelings.

"Are you bored, sir?" you asked, this position comforting. He laughed, "Is it that obvious? I am ready to bash all of their heads in, it's irritating to listen to them, but I have you so it is not so bad." He squeezed you tighter, his face going to the crook of your neck to inhale your scent: the aroma calming to him. His words touched your heart and without thinking, you reached up and touched his cheek, a loving gesture.

It was very simple how you ended up in this spot as his loyal. He crossed paths with your family and found something about you remarkable. You weren't terrified of vampires, but you always tried to stay clear of them. Then the day came when he requested you become his servant. At first you argued wanting to stay away from the dangerous man. You heard the stories and tales about him, the horrible things he has done; working for such a man was unappealing.

It clearly wasn't a choice since he was the most powerful in the land and to protect your family from becoming meat bags, you complied completely and in no time flat you were serving him everyday. From his simple request to his wildest desires, along with his feeding. It took awhile for you to get used to it, the life of a servant. The chores weren't so bad, the desires were embarrassing at first but gradually started to feel normal and the feeding was a pain. It hurt the first couple of times but now it just felt like a pinch and it wasn't as bad as you thought; you hated to admit the sounds it could produce from you since the experience was more erotic than harmful.

Every vampire had a servant, actually they had more than one, sometimes even a dozen but there was always the _main_ one. The one who followed them everywhere and were their first choice for everything. However they never lasted long. Vampires usually switched them out every few months or whenever they got uninterested in them. But it was different with you and Russia. This would be the fourth year you've spent with him and honestly it made you happy.

Along the way you developed feelings for him so it was nice to see he didn't just think of you as a toy he could play with then toss away, to know you were something more than just food. However, it bothered you how he described your race _..."cattle."_

Every week or so all the powerful vampires, in charge of countries, came together to talk business, give reports, and discuss topics. This particularly topic though had so many viewpoints and interruptions, it never really got solved. Servants were never allowed to speak of course, just stand there and serve their master whenever need be.

As you sat, you looked around to the other girls, some of them standing or in their master’s laps. You knew though it was nothing ever permanent. Taking Alfred for example, he brought a new girl with him every time and France just seemed to treat them as pets. That could be a word to describe yourself, but not once has the thought crossed your mind, Ivan never treated you like that.

"What about you, France?" Britain asked, though the blonde stated his point perfectly clear earlier.

"You already know how I feel," he replied with a wink to the brunette in his lap.

Britain groaned with a roll of his emerald eyes. He moved onto the next person, "Then what about you?" The country next to France hadn't been introduced yet. "Oh my apologies," the French man laughed, "This is Spain. He's finally come to join one of our meetings."

Said country stood up, "Hola everyone"

"Where's your servant, dude?" Alfred asked, interrupting his talk. Spain scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed, "I haven't found one yet. Oh and please excuse my thirst. I haven't eaten yet."

"You haven't eaten?" Italy questioned.

"Dude, I recommend Ivan's girl. Her blood has a certain sweetness to it!" America added, pointing in your direction.

The minute you heard your name and the attention towards you, you could feel your heart stop. Immediately you're first thought was: Why? Why me? No way! But sadly that wasn't you for you to decide. This wasn't your first time to be chosen, Ivan did say there was something about your blood that could drive a vampire crazy and everybody else agreed once they had a taste.

Another small fact about the vampire meetings was that the servants were used as buffets, just so everybody could sample what that vampire had in their country. This was probably the one thing that upset you the most about these meetings, but you hoped your master wouldn't just throw you out like a piece of meat.

Ivan could feel your stillness and could already guess your protest but not wanting to cause a problem, he would agree to the request. He had you stand up and place a hand into his own, to present you to the new vampire. "Be my guest," he said with a warm smile, "she is quite good, da."

You could feel your heart sink, honestly believing you meant more to him than that. You already knew what your relationship was with him, but the others didn't know and Russia didn't want to them find out either. To hear a vampire romantically involved with his servant would be seen as crazy.

So to not make a fuss and cause a predicament that would draw questions, you bowed respectfully to the Spaniard, knowing Russia would have expected you to behave.

Spain couldn't help but lick his lips, hearing the vein in your neck pulse with fresh blood. "Gracias senor but are you sure?" he asked, looking towards Russia. The country nodded back with the same smile, looking up at you and giving you a nod as well. You knew exactly what it meant, taking the pretty lavender bow from your neck to insist the invitation.

The vampire couldn't further resist, walking over to you and taking your hand from Ivan's. Once you let go of your master's fingers you gave up any chance of him changing his mind. You dropped any thoughts you had, closing your eyes and stretching your head to the side, inviting him towards your neck. Spain managed to move you towards a wall, his hands gripping your sides as to hold you down. You moved yours on his arms, waiting for the moment the small pain would sink in. The country buried himself in the crook of your neck, inhaling the spectacular aroma of you before tracing the vein with his tongue several times and then letting his fangs sink in deep. You held back a painful cry, clenching and then unclenching his arm as the pain slowly turned into pleasure. You could feel your body relax into the wall, giving yourself to him for however long he ate.

Russia ignored your little moans, doing what he could to tune them out, but no matter what he could still hear them. It wasn't that he couldn't care less about you, he just didn't want the others to know that. It already raised questions when he decided to keep you for so long, it would raise even more if he decided not to share you; he was very uncomfortable with the others taking your blood.

Vampires needed to believe he saw humans as cattle and nothing more.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

Ivan sat at his throne, resting his face on his knuckles in sere boredom. Despite what others said it really wasn't as fun being a vampire in charge of a whole country, it had its moments. But he'd rather be sitting here then at the meeting which really didn't last much longer. After everybody finished sharing their opinion, they pretty much went back to bickering and Britain had to call the meeting to an end, clearly seeing nothing was getting accomplished.

Russia returned home with you and began his everyday work. The Baltic Nations were busy redesigning the castle like he ordered with a couple of your opinions. He suggested more sunflowers, but you said he should change the color from darks to lights so the castle didn't give off some creepy aura. He then suggested both ideas and you obviously couldn't tell him no; after all he was ruler and you were the servant, of course whatever he said goes.

His sisters Ukraine and Belarus stopped by, only to discuss business and how their countries were going. As usual those girls treated their brother with so much love like they always did, Ukraine hugging him to death so her big boobs cut off air circulation, not that he needed it though. And Belarus pushing the idea of marriage. They acknowledged you as well, the older nation saying what a wonderful job you were doing while the younger nation threatened to drain you of all your blood and leave you to decompose somewhere if her brother wasn't taken care of properly...

It wasn't the nicest way she acknowledged you...

As for you, while the siblings were socializing with one another, you took care of all the other chores, doing your daily routines. You tended to his sunflowers, feeling a bit at peace as you did so. At first you hated tending to his every need but as your feelings started to grow into something more, you began to like it. Of course it would be nice if he showed his affection once in a while, but he had his own way of showing it, even if it wasn't the nicest.

But truthfully you couldn't tell if he loved you. You can see that he cared, but it wasn't the same as love. He may have kept you over the years and treated you differently from his other servants, but that didn't necessarily mean he loved you. Infact his mixed signals really did confuse you, but what more could you expect? Better yet, what could you expect? You were human and he was vampire, you were his cattle and he was the monster you feared. A supernatural romance was just a ridiculous idea…

Afterwards you cleaned along with the other servant girls he kept around, starting with the halls, then moving to the spare bedroom he kept. He didn't use it for sleeping, more like activities he found entertaining. He did say after living for so long, things tend to lose their thrill, but not this. Sex, especially when it was done right and with the perfect person would never lose its thrill. Fortunately you were the one who gave him that thrill and made you feel a bit more special.

You fixed the sheets, fluffing out the pillows and moving towards your next destination: his coffin. It was very simple; all you had to do was make sure it was clean and comfortable; you hated though how it was in the deepest part of the basement. You never had a clue what could pop out and scare you, but as a servant you did your job without complaints. You lived like a vampire yourself; working all night only got to sleep during the day and start your day around noon just before your master rose.

You finished your cleaning, finding your way back upstairs and putting away your supplies, returning to the throne room. You checked the clock as you passed by, seeing it was it would be a few hours till dawn.

As you opened the doors to the throne room, you could see Ivan sitting there and staring off in the distance. That meant his work was done and he was very jaded. When you approached he snapped out of his thoughts, smiling, "How did you know I was about to call you?"

"A lucky guess," you replied, shrugging your shoulders. You were about to stand at his side, when he motioned with his finger for you to come and sit. You sighed before doing what he ordered, taking a place on his open lap, sitting up straight, "It's three hours till dawn, Ivan."

"Is it?" he replied in an uncaring tone, moving his face towards your neck, "I didn't notice." You could feel a shiver run down your spine, a hand go to the arm he wrapped around you, "Yes. Did you finish everything?"

Russia moved the arm behind you then, grabbing your chin and turning it to the side so he could expose your neck more, "Yes, I have. All I need to do now is…" He removed the ribbon, the cloth falling to the floor as he traced up your neck with his nose, whispering in your ear, "eat."

His soft tone caressed your skin, his words making your blood boil even hotter. You hated falling victim to him, especially after he tossed you towards Spain like meat, but you couldn't refuse. And it was erotic when he took your blood. Of course you would moan with others, but it was different with him, it felt like heaven maybe even better.

You leaned into him more, stretching your neck further as your hand dropped his clothed wrist. He smiled against your skin, taking his time and licking the soft flesh repeatedly. You moaned softly, the ticklish sensation running down your back and making it arch a bit.

He turned your head more, releasing his fangs and biting into your skin, a soft cry heard from you. In seconds it instantly turned into a moan, your hand moving to grip his shoulder instead. Part of you really hated yourself right now, but you couldn't ignore this feeling, it felt wonderful.

Russia sucked down your blood bit by bit, savoring each drop of blood that rolled down his throat. There was no other blood like yours and he didn't want anybody else's. The more he gulped down though, the more he could sense something was wrong.

He stopped for a moment, taking his mouth away, "What is the matter, {Name}?"

You looked at him, surprised he even asked, "What?"

"Something is wrong," he replied, his lavender eyes looking across your face. He could always use his powers to make you talk but he respected you enough to not resort to such a thing; he always considered how you felt.

You looked back at him, knowing any longer he stared with his innocent eyes you would break. You sighed a loud, putting a hand over the bit mark to stop the slow amount of bleeding. "It's nothing, just…" you began to say but stopped to scoop up the blood drizzling down his chin with your finger and held it against his lips, "I didn't like how you threw me at Spain..."

The digit slid into his mouth, his tongue lapping up the leftover blood, the action bringing a blush to your face, "It was not my choice, it was a decision made by the others, {Name}."

"I know," you said with a shake of your head. Part of you wanted to explain to Russia how betrayed you felt, but what would be the point? Your relationship only went so far and you were still his servant, you shouldn't expect to be treated any different than that. You opened your mouth to speak, your words coming out jumbled, "But I've been your servant for how long now? I just figured...I would be treated...nothing, never mind, it doesn't matter..."

The country did not like the sad expression on your face, your emotions breaking his heart a bit, "What is it sunflower? You can tell me. I treat you better than I do the others, don't I? A gloved hand slowly running down your face.

You scoffed, turning your attention somewhere else, "You sure do have a funny way of showing it sometimes."

Russia considered it for a moment. He always sensed you had a problem with it, but he couldn't just give into the request. Well he could, but he'd rather avoid everybody knowing he had feelings for his servant, when technically vampires couldn't feel at all. He wasn't a fan of the others tasting you either though and honestly didn't know how much more he would take before he rejected to share you.

He did think you deserved more, but what else could he do? You were already his _main_ servant, the girl he secretly cared for and sometimes showed his loving emotions too, and his attention was mainly towards you. What else could he possibly give you?

The idea of ravishing you with gifts and presents was an idea but he was sure that was not what you wanted. He was certain this had more to do with showing he cared for you.

An idea suddenly popped into the Russian's head, a smile showing on his face. A chill unexpectedly ran down your back again as you looked at him, seeing he had that smirk meant he an idea, a creative idea at that. "What?"

"You fixed the bedroom, yes?" he asked, his violet eyes looking over your face.

You nodded your head.

"Then I'll meet you in there, da?" he said, tapping your nose playfully. Instantaneously you shook your head, thinking of what time it was and what time it was soon to be, "But, the sun...?"

He put a finger to your lips, getting up from his seat and gently scooting you off. He placed both hands on your shoulders, smiling at you sweetly, "That's an order, {Name}."

You wanted to retaliate, but held your tongue, looking towards the ground. The Russian noticed and grabbed your chin, titling it up, "Now what do you say, {Name}?" You bit your bottom lip, knowing if you didn't say it the consequences would be endless later; besides he loved to hear it. You meet his gaze, "Yes Master."

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

The fireplace burned nice and bright, the flames casting shadows and a beautiful glow across your face as you threw another piece of wood into it. The flames danced higher, the heat comforting as it lapped over your exposed skin.

After Russia told you to wait inside the bedroom, he went off not saying where and here you were inside the bed chamber doing what he requested: making sure the fire was nice and hot, laying down multiple blankets beside it and wearing little clothing as possible. The vampire did say once how he found clothes an issue, but you weren't going to stroll around the room naked. Besides he never said anything about taking off _all_ your clothes.

You admired the fire as it danced around, thoughts of the vampire running through your mind, wondering where he could have gone. The door pushed open and closed, the Russian standing inside with an ice bucket and a bottle of wine. You stood up instantly, folding your hands behind you neatly. With his amazing speed, he reached you in seconds, smiling down at you as he placed the bucket by his feet. He gave you a compliment for the preparations, a gloved hand sliding down your cheek before pouring a glass of the red liquid: one for him and one for you.

Heat rushed to your face as you spoke and took the cup he offered, "Thank you." You drank a bit of it, already knowing what was about to happen, the atmosphere and scenery set just right for it. He pampered you with these little exquisite things before having sex, his way of showing he cared. It didn't bother you one bit but it was close to the sun up and you really preferred he was in the ground safe and sound. "Ivan, it's nearly sun up," you spoke, watching him drink down his wine.

He honestly did not care, but to see your deep concern for him not only as a servant but lover was something he enjoyed, his dead heart fluttering. But that wasn't going to stop him from ravishing your body like he intended. He licked his lips, setting his glass on the nearby table before stepping closer to you and taking the glass after you drank a bit more. He placed a sweet kiss on your forehead, "But we should enjoy the night."

"It’s already so late though," you replied, squeaking a bit when he picked up and wrapped your legs around him, his hands holding you by your thighs. He looked up at you, his lavender eyes full of love and his voice a husky whisper, "There's plenty of time."

You returned his gaze, your hands cupping his face lovingly as you stared back down at him before sealing your lips together. It wasn't so much master and servant anymore, although you still did the things he asked, but more like lover and lover, ready to have a fulfilling night by the fireplace.

Ivan returned your caress, moaning softly into your mouth as he lowered the two of you to the ground, settling you between his legs. You pulled away to breath for a moment, your hands slipping from his face to clutch the front of his shoulders.

"Take my clothes off, {Name}," you heard him whisper into your ear, his gloved hands feeling along your sides. Right now what he wanted was to feel your hot skin on his own and although he could have stripped himself, it was more appealing to watch you do it. You did as he commanded, removing his favorite tan scarf first and effortlessly reaching up to kiss along his exposed neck, nipping and licking the skin. Your fingers delicately undid the buttons to his white shirt, your hands then traveling along his fit stomach and chest repeatedly. Ivan groaned to your caresses, his head slowly tipping up from the sensations.

You moved your hands to his shoulders, the cloth drifting from his strong muscles, his arms coming out of each sleeve before once more your soft fingers caressed his frame and slid down his chest to his sculpted abs, raking over the skin. You purposely bit down on his neck earning a moan escaping his lips, the sensation going straight to his cock.

As much as he enjoyed this feeling, he wanted to touch you, to feel your body and make you scream. He picked up your chin, locking your eyes with his, the purple hues displaying lust as his tongue slide over his lower lip. He brought a hand up to your lips and already knowing what to do, you gently grabbed his brown glove with your teeth, pulling the fabric off and doing so when he offered the other one.

His bare hands returned to you, the touch of his skin melting your insides. His digits found the hook to your sapphire bra, undoing the hold and slipping the fabric off, putting it somewhere off to the side. He put his hands back in the same spot as before and you continued to explore, your fingers finding the button to his green pants and pulling them open with the zipper going down. You could see the bulge covered by his black boxers, wasting no time and releasing it half way from its confinement.

All you did was want to please him, your hand lightly stroking his length in small caresses, your thumb sliding over the wet tip. Russia groaned from the action, his eyes closing to enjoy the feeling, but before you could progress any further, he stopped you, seizing your butt and pulling you into his lap.

His mouth found yours in a heated kiss, your arms circling around his neck and your hands weaving into his beige colored hair. He kissed you hard but affectionately, raising the both of you up slightly before placing you down on the soft blankets. His tongue pushed into your mouth as he removed your hands from his hair, lacing your fingers together by the sides of your head.

His fang scrapped the bottom of your lip, cutting into the smooth skin releasing a little blood. You groaned from the small pain, the sensation only adding to the pleasure you were already feeling. He sucked on the coppery substance, enjoying the taste as he pulled away to gaze down at you; the glow from the fire casting a beautiful shade over your frame.

Ivan issued another command, your legs brought straight up so he could slip off the matching blue underwear. He pushed the rest of his clothing down to fully expose his length, draping your legs over his thighs and settling into a comfortable position between you.

You showed though a somewhat confused look. It was different this time. Russia noticed and smiled warmly at you, hovering his frame above yours, "You don't have to do anything, sunflower. Just close your eyes and let me satisfy you." He emphasized his point by rolling his hips into yours, his manhood rubbing against your folds; you groaned aloud in response. You could feel how hot and heavy he was, part of you already begging for him to take you now!

He continued his sweet torture, his hips moving in a slow rhythm as his lips trailed kisses down your cheek to the side of your neck he bit earlier, his tongue sweeping over the pinpricks. Moans escaped your mouth softly, your hands smoothing over his muscular back and your leg staying wrapped around him. The sensation of his rocking hips felt wonderful, your entrance only becoming wetter from the contact.

Russia trailed his sweet caresses down your chest, his tongue flicking along the skin before finding a nub and attaching himself to it. Your back arched a bit, offering even more to him, his opposite hand playing with the other. It was torture, absolute torture to have him play with you like this.

Your breathing hitched when he suddenly bit down, tugging on it. He engulfed it in his mouth again, lapping at it continuously until you cried his name in sheer delight.

The sound of your voice was music to his ears, his lips trailing down even lower to your midsection before stopping and gazing up at you. He admired your aroused face, sitting up straight and reached over to grab an ice-cube from the bucket. To stop in the middle of the foreplay was horrible and the Russian could clearly see that but he just wanted to play with a little more.

"Humans are so sensitive," he spoke as he slid the ice-cube over your flat stomach. Your breathing hitched again, the bare coldness hard to handle. He noticed your reaction, his body growing even harder and seeing how you squirmed to get away from it, but finding it pleasing to see you hold out. Bending over to follow the trail up with his tongue, his lilac eyes landed on you as he finished, kissing just below your breast in a seductive manner.

"Tell me {Name}, what do you want right now?" he asked, his tone dark. You could honestly barely think, your body up in flames from his caresses. Electricity was running through your frame, his tongue sparking more, making it hard to answer his question. What you wanted was him and even though it was obvious to the vampire, he just wanted to hear you say it.

Throwing your head back again when he started sucking on your nipple, you tried to answer him, "I...I..."

He intentionally moved his hips again in slow circles, the horrible pleasure messing up your sentence, the heat pooling inside your core. "What {Name}?" he said with a smirk, trailing his tongue up to your neck. He was playing an unfair game but the tone of his voice, the feel of his length, the sexy position his body was unbearable! You needed him, you needed him right now.

You reached down with your hand, taking a hold of his hard cock, and slowly started to rub, "This. I want this. I want you, Ivan." Your blushing face, sexy response, and ready body was more than he could stand. He lifted your frame slightly and pushed himself inside your heat, your back arching from the sudden movement. A couple of seconds passed before he settled fully inside you, your walls a bit stretched.

It didn't matter how many times he took you, his size always left you breathless.

He lifted you up, his hands finding your hips and beginning to bounce you on his lap. You clung to him momentarily, your face buried in his neck to release your moans and occasionally caress his skin.

Russia moaned as well, his length sliding easily in and out, each thrust causing a new sensation to pass through both of your frames and your walls squeezing so tight. Your heat was incredible, the warmth wrapping around him, only making him want to bury himself deeper and deeper.

You threw back your head, the tip of his dick almost smacking into the spot that could trigger your release instantly. Your lower half was already washed in pleasure and that was before he could hit it.

He sped up, throwing his hips up harder and nearly making you scream out in pleasure, your hands gripping his shoulders to keep some balance.

Russia listened to the blood pumping inside you, the speed it was traveling going faster and its temperature growing hotter; honestly if he had the option he would drink you all day. He circled his arm around your waist, leaning back on his other to keep the speed of his thrusting hips and placed his mouth on your neck.

You wrapped a hand into his hair again and just as he bit deep into your skin, he finally hit your special spot, your voice screaming his name in pure ecstasy, "Ivan!" Your body pressed itself against his, the skin on skin contact only adding the pleasure already swimming through the two of you. He moved his hand to the back of your neck, wrapping around it to hold you somewhat still as he drank his fill so more.

Your actions only slowed for a minute, before grinding your hips down on his to pick up where he left off. Russia moaned against your neck the feeling of your hot canal and blood bringing him, his own ecstasy.

When the feeling of your tight walls was too much for him to bare, he let go, lapping his tongue over any leftover blood and remarked, "Don't squeeze me so tight, {Name}. You could make me cum."

The teasing words weren't a good joke, considering that your release was so close, riding your hips down harder on him. It was threatening to happen, but it never came. "Iv…ah…ah…an…" you moaned, wanting desperately to reach it. When you slowed down once more and buried him all the way inside you again, he couldn't take it either, his hands automatically going to control your hips and ride you both to it, his name screaming from your lips when it happened at the same time.

You fell back, your chest heaving up and down from exhaustion. You realized though he didn't use his speed or all of his brute strength this time and it meant he could take you as many times as he wanted before the sun came up.

"Do not think it is over, {Name}," he suddenly said, an innocent smile on his face. You looked at him with your halfway closed eyes, seeing his stamina was barely affected by it. You groaned aloud, knowing he was going to use this remaining time to the fullest like always.

You rolled to your side, hoping to at least get a couple more seconds of rest before he started another round. Your mind wondered off and eventually you remembered the conversation you had earlier about him treating you differently. He never answered you.

"I'm sorry but does this point back to what I said earlier?" you questioned.

The Russian smiled, pulling himself out of you, "You wanted me to treat you better and I will." You gave him a confused look, wondering exactly how he planned to do that.

"I'm going to pamper you and love you," he said, pulling you back against him.

"Don't you already do that?" you asked.

"I'm going to make love you to you every night," he continued, wrapping his arms around your neck affectionately.

"Don't you already do that though too?" you asked, resting back in his embrace, placing your hand over one of his arms.

He chuckled, the sound so sweet, "Oh {Name} you have no idea what I have in store for you."


End file.
